Tracking Gwen Stacy
by ceg99
Summary: What would happen if Shield saw the connection between Captain Stacy and Spider-man and decided to talk to his family? Gwen Stacy gets followed by Black Widow for a while... Set post Amazing Spiderman and Post Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**No Amazing Spiderman 2... yet**

Prologue

Nick Fury was tired of this job.

He studied the screen in front of him carefully, watching for that telltale flash of red and blue that no-one seemed to be able to find. He was watching replays of news clips from the night of the Oscorp tower crisis, and it was becoming frustrating. Everywhere on the screen you looked, there was the Lizard (as he had been dubbed by the media), but the vigilante that he was looking for was only seen in one or two frames. The longest and best clip was one that had been taken from a police helicopter, just after 'Spiderman' had been tasered.

Director Fury frowned. It was clear that this man was not normal. He watched with his one eye as Spiderman was shot with a taser bullet and fell to the ground. The man on screen lay there, visibly jerking as he was repeatedly electrocuted. The police approached, lifted the man and removed the bullet from his chest.

_Their big mistake._ Fury thought to himself.

The policemen on screen slapped handcuffs on him and the Police inspector- _Chief Stacy_. Fury remembered. _The man found dead atop the tower_. Chief Stacy slowly and triumphantly pulled away the vigilante's mask.

_Brown hair, and skinny._ The Director noted to himself. His eye was glued to the screen, watching intently- he knew what happened next. The man broke his handcuffs and swiftly dispatched all of the police officers. Spiderman froze on screen as Chief Stacy pointed a gun at him. And as the formerly- masked man turned around, he seemed to freeze in shock. For some unknown reason, the Chief let the man put his mask back on, and swing away. However, as the vigilante made his great escape, an officer fired, and hit him in the leg.

The shots of Spiderman cut out after that, instead cutting to pictures of a giant lizard climbing Oscorp tower rapidly.

"Agent Hill!" Fury called, "I think we need to pay the Stacy's a visit."

"Sir?"

He sighed; exasperated that no-one else had seen it. "Chief Stacy was pointing a gun at Spiderman, but when he saw who it was, he let him go. They must have known each other- therefore, we need to go and see if his family knows anything."

"Yes, Sir." Agent Hill started to go, "I'll get Agent Romanoff onto it."

She left.

Agent Coulson turned to Fury, grinning widely. "Another for the initiative, Sir?"

The Director continued to watch news footage, looking for any more possible leads. "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**I have the worst sense of responsibility ever and a LOT of schoolwork. Please DO NOT expect regular uploads.**

"Hello there!"

Gwen Stacy started, her eyes red and puffy from tears. It was her last period of the day, English, four weeks since her father's death, and three weeks since Peter's rejection of her.

The girl next to her tried again, "Hi there, I'm Natalie! What's your name?"

Gwen stared at her for a few long moments before her words finally clicked. "-oh! Sorry, I was just thinking... I-I'm Gwen, Gwen Stacy."

The red-headed girl next to her cocked her head to the side. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, don't worry about it; I wouldn't want you to get all tangled up in my problems." Gwen smiled a little bit, "So, Natalie, what about you?"

The English teacher began lecturing up the front, something about plot lines, and the two chatting girls lowered their voices.

"What?"

"Tell me something about yourself... Um... What's your last name?"

Natalie looked a bit stymied for a moment, then she composed herself and she just looked plain annoyed. "Barton, my last name is Barton."

It was at that moment that Peter himself swept in for class, epically late, as per usual.

"Late again, Mr Parker." The English teacher said without turning from her blackboard.

Peter slipped into the seat behind Gwen, "I'm sorry Miss I promise it won't happen again." He dumped his bag.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Mr Parker." The teacher said, sounding bored.

Peter leaned forward and whispered in Gwen's ear, "But those are the best kind!"

A wide smile began to grow on her face.

* * *

"Sir" Agent Hill said in a hushed tone. "The camera's working, and Agent Romanoff has made her first move to approach Miss Stacy."

Fury approached the screen, watching the grainy shots from the video camera hidden in Agent Romanoff's earrings.

"How're they doing?" he questioned.

Hill looked nervous, "It's been mostly fine. They've engaged in casual conversation, exchanging manes and such. Miss Stacy appears to have taken an immediate liking to Romanoff. Although..." The Agent hopped from foot to foot, "There was almost a slip up in her cover."

"What?!" Fury couldn't imagine Natasha Romanoff making a mistake.

"Romanoff hesitated to tell her last name. Who chose Barton, by the way sir?"

"Who do you think?" The Director muttered under his breath, jerking his head towards a certain genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist who was reclined on a sofa in the corner of the room.

"Oh boy" Hill gasped, "He is seriously going to _die_ when Nat gets back."

Fury sighed and shook his head, staring intently at the screen once more.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen Stacy tried to focus on her homework, staring intently but at the same time blankly at the computer screen. She had an essay due tomorrow, but she was finding it difficult to say on task, what with the snippets of memories that kept assaulting her senses. Mostly the time after her father's death, but her thoughts kept straying also to that new girl that had sat down next to her, engaged in friendly conversation...

_"It's okay you know, to cry over it." Nat leaned over and looked at her._

_Gwen started, trying to keep hold of all of the precious emotions that threatened to spill forth._

_"I... I don't know what you mean." She tried to plaster a smile on her face, but it probably looked like a grimace._

_Natalie just sighed, and went back to her lunch._

Gwen forcibly pulled herself from the memory, and sighing dejectedly, continued with the essay. There was something odd about Natalie Barton, and Gwen took it upon herself right there and then to find out what.

* * *

_Blue eyes... rimmed with red and swollen every single day._

Gwen had stayed that way for a long time, constantly breaking down into bouts of sobbing; at home, at school, once even on the middle of a sidewalk on her way to work. It must have been difficult to overcome, losing her father, but she was doing her best. Probably one of the most difficult tasks for her was to come back to Oscorp, a place that housed so many bad memories. But she had managed it in the end.

And Peter had just watched her...

Those few sad months after the funeral must have been absolute hell for her family, and Peter shuddered to think that he had put them through it.

The worst part was his inability to help her through it. It tore his heart out to see her trying to hide her tears at school, with all of the girls huddled around her trying to provide comfort, but being able to do nothing but sit and look on and hope that she would be alright.

Peter himself had buried himself in his work to contain the bad thoughts, chiefly working on making repairs to his costume. On that matter, a few days of work on it had proven it unsalvageable, so he had resolved to begin again from scratch, making some minor costume modifications. It had been a good distraction, working on his new suit, and imagining what could make it better. Overall, it had turned out well. There were a few tweaks, but nothing so drastic that he wouldn't be recognized.

When Peter had finally worked up the nerve to announce to Gwen his big revelation, she had smiled for the first time in months, and he swore that he had never been so happy.

If only that moment hadn't been marred by a red-headed girl looking on curiously. Peter could have sworn that she was taking _notes._

**Yaaas! It is the amazing Spiderman 2 costume. But don't worry, because in my imagination, that movie didn't happen until waaay later, like a yearish, so I'll have time to slot my story into the timeline. **

**Oh! Please do reviews. I really really really really like them, so thanks to the people who've done them so far.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently I need a disclaimer, so, I don't own the Amazing Spiderman or the Avengers, however much I wish it were otherwise.**

Peter swung around another corner, gaining momentum as air rushed past him.

He was busy on his usual night-time rounds, looking for any crime to fight in his newly repaired suit and just enjoying himself in general. With his eyes peeled wide looking for anything suspicious, it was hard to ignore the bobbing head of short red curls slipping along. _Gwen's new friend._ He remembered. Without thinking, he began to follow her, keeping out of the girl's sight.

After a few minutes of swinging along behind her, he decided that she was going too slowly, so Peter alighted on a roof and began to tail her from above. _Why am I even bothering? I have crime to take care of._ He turned to go, but as he did so, he saw the girl slip down a side alley. This wouldn't have bothered him if she hadn't been followed by a group of fairly rough looking men. Peter thought he saw a glint of metal, so he slipped silently to the top of the alleyway and began to crawl down the wall.

_There!_ The red-head was walking down the alley, but what she couldn't see, and Pete could was the men lurking just around the next corner, and the men slowly approaching from behind, cutting off her exits...

As the girl tried to walk faster, the men behind her jeered and called out to her. Gwen's friend reached the end of the alleyway, and turned the corner, but was grabbed. In an instant, her assailant was on the ground being electrocuted by some strange mechanical devices previously hidden on the girl's wrists. Before Peter could intervene, she was taking them all head on, flipping them across her shoulder and lashing out with fists and boots. Peter watched all of it wide eyed, and before long she was walking off calmly as if it had never happened, not a hair out of place...

Peter had to tell Gwen.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap._ Gwen Stacy groaned and opened her eyes slowly, frowning at the sight of her boyfriend leaning up against the glass of her window, tapping away. She glanced at the clock: 2.56am.

"Don't you ever sleep?" she murmured, lifting the glass pane. Peter hopped inside, settling down on her bed.

He chuckled a bit, "I needed to talk to you."

"About what? And why so late?" She glanced pointedly at the clock again.

"I-I saw something odd, when I was out earlier, doing my rounds." He scratched the back of his costumed neck, as he usually did when he was nervous about something. "You know your new friend-"

"-Oh please don't tell me you're getting jealous." Gwen rolled her eyes, her fatigue starting to take its toll.

"No, no, no... nothing like that. It's just..." He was freezing up again.

"Hurry up Peter, my bed is calling."

"Isawyourfrienddoingcrazyninjastuff!"

Gwen tapped her ear, "Wwhaaat? Say it again, slower."

Peter took a few deep breaths. "I saw your friend Natalie get followed into an alleyway by some thugs, and she took them down like... nothing I've ever seen."

Gwen rolled her eyes again. "Well, did you consider that maybe she does self-defence? It's pretty common nowadays. And anyway, couldn't this have waited until we were at school?"

Peter blushed, a bit embarrassed at his overreaction. "Oh, um. I just wanted to... warn you- just in case. You're always right Gwen. Sorry for waking you... I'll just, go." He slipped out, shutting the window behind him, and swung off into the night.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes for the third time that night, gratefully diving back into bed and burrowing under the covers as sleep once again overtook her.

She woke up the next morning tired, as she had been plagued by dreams of Doctor Connors spearing her father on gigantic lizard claws for the rest of the night. Gwen headed to school bleary eyed and depressed.

**Tada! Sorry I took so long on this chapter, but I've had two weeks of exams, and it's been horrible. I'll try to update more frequently in future.**


End file.
